040515-DaniMary
TT: Melnia knocks on Dani's door, humming some upbeat sounding tune GG: Dani opens the door, leaning against the doorframe. She has a lit cigarette in her hand and is only wearing a tank top and boxers. GG: "Oi, Mary. Long time no see. Jack's all dead in bed, but when he wakes up maybe we can make this ninesome a tensome." GG: http://i.imgur.com/SYGtd8c.png TT: ((Wow you even have art for it. Im amazed and scared)) TT: Melnia's face turns stark jadem to the point it looks like she could be a cartoon character. "U-U-Uh w-well u-um w-well y-you s-see" GG: Dani takes a drag on the cigarette. "Don't worry about it. It's more of a playful thing." She grins. "Besides, you're too precious to break like that." TT: She decpatchalouges a handwoven friendship bracelet, that has every color of the rainbow, with some extra jade green. in her other hand, she has a copy of Farenheit 451. "u-u-um, e-even though w-we are s-s-sisters, I w-would s-still like to b-be your fr-friend, s-so h-here's a f-friendship b-bracelet w-with a-all the c-colors to l-look like a f-f-firework, a-and, h-here is o-one of my f-favoritee TT: b-books, and i-if you r-read it, w-we c-could t-talk about it, y-y'know?" GG: "Oh wow. You're a thoughtful bird, you know that." Dani accepts the bracelet, immediately putting it on. "I have a book for you too." She flips her matchbox modus out of ... Where did that come from??? and hands you a copy of 'The Great Cat Massacre'. GG: "It's a neat commentary on superstition from the European Middle Ages and all that. How things were just believed without proof and it cost the lives of many. It's a good read. Gives you a lot of perspective on stuff people don't question." GG: (( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Great_Cat_Massacre )) GG: "Of course, you can interpret it any other way you want too." TT: "O-Oh! Th-Thank you D-D-Dani, th-th-that's r-really n-nice of you!" Melnia smiles, but her face is still pure jade. "I'd l-love to g-get to h-hang out w-with you m-more! M-Maybe w-we could t-talk m-more about e-eachother's b-books!" GG: "Books are brill, I'm down with that." TT: "I-I'll s-see you a-around then! I-If I'm n-not in my r-room, I'm p-probably in the i-infirmary!" GG: "Whoa, what for? You're not sick are you?" GG: Dani lets go of the doorframe. TT: "O-Oh no, not at a-all, I don't th-think so. I-I'm s-sort of w-working in their, w-with m-milly. S-So, i-if you ever n-need m-medical a-aid, you c-can find one of us!" TT: She smiles again. "Th-Thank you f-for your concern though!" GG: "Only if the plant whisperer insists on stabbing people over tumbleweeds again." Dani rolls her eye. TT: "O-Oh no! A-Are you o-ok?!" GG: "Oh yeah. There's a tealblood that's really good about using these superpower things for fixing you up. Seriad. She was on my team for the Cactus place." GG: "You know. That Fate fucked up." GG: "Or maybe you don't know. She fucked up." TT: "Y-Yeah, I h-heard, i-it's a-awful" GG: "Yeah. Real Life Consequences." GG: "Man. I know Jossik raised you, but you're not like him at all." GG: "Its pretty refreshing." TT: "O-Oh, th-thank.. you? Wh-What do you m-mean?" GG: "We didn't get along." Dani drops the cigarette to the base floor and stomps it out with her slipper. TT: "O-Oh, I-I'm s-sorry" TT: "Y-You're p-personality is g-great t-too, y-you know" GG: "Yeah... My mums were great. You'd have liked Aura. She was nice like you, but gritty if she needed to be." Dani looks at the doorframe again. "And I should probably go check on Opossumum. But she likes anyone who brings grub." TT: "O-Oh, y-yeah, sh-she was m-my h-hero g-growing up, I l-loved all her books." TT: "I-If you n-need help t-talking care of her, O-Opossumum I m-mean, I-I'd be h-happy to help" GG: "She'd probably like another person to play with." GG: Dani's pocketwatch cranks in the back pocket of her boxers. GG: "Time for round 8. Gotta go." TT: "O-Oh o-o-ok, h-have f-fun, u-use p-protection!" GG: "Use what?" GG: "Oh. Yeah." GG: Dani steps into the room and closes the door with her foot. TT: Melnia heads down the hallway, still blushing, and holding her book close Category:Dani Category:Melnia